


A Surprise

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Oikawa discovers he's pregnant.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was three different fics on tumblr, but I put them all together on here.

No. No. No. No. No.

This could not be happening – there was no way in shit, this could be happening. Oikawa’s hand was shaking as he read the ‘positive’ mark on the pregnancy test he had just taken. There was still so much life left to live – life for himself, not hindered by a child. Yeah, you know, it’s perfectly normally for omega to have kids at his age but he didn’t want this.

“It’s not the end of the world, Tooru.”

Oikawa turned his attention to the doorway, where his mother stood with a warm smile on her face.

“Mom…”

“Tooru?”

“I-I’m scared.”

Oikawa’s mother frowned, she reached over and pulled her son into a hug, allowing him to sob into her shoulder. She kissed him on the side of the head, and whispered comforting words.

“It’s okay, baby…shhhh…it’s okay, it’ll be okay…”

“N-no, no it won’t!” Oikawa argued, “I can’t Mom, there’s no way – I can’t…”

“Tooru…” she wiped away her son’s tears, “I’m going to let you decide what you want, keep the baby or not, and regardless of what you choose I’ll support you.”

Oikawa couldn’t sleep that night, nor did he answer any of the messages on his phone. He couldn’t focus on anything, all he could think about was the unborn pup sleeping inside him and what he was going to do about it. Should he contact the father? Iwaizumi?

What would Iwaizumi say?

He’d no doubt want to keep it, but…

Oikawa sighed, he rolled over on his bed and settled his hands on his stomach, there was a baby in there. A tiny Iwaizumi.

Fuck.

Fuck.

There was no way he’d keep the baby – no way – but…the thought of a tiny Iwa -chan following him around was strangely pleasant. With his mind rushing in every possible direction Oikawa came to the realization that the sun had risen and he’d need to prepare himself for school. However, despite the rough night, Oikawa made a decision.

“Where the hell were you?” Iwaizumi shouted during lunch, “You never miss morning practice!”

“You look like shit.” Hanamaki pointed out with a snickering smile.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and sat down to open his lunch. Hanamaki and Mattsun exchanged worried glances because Oikawa didn’t argue back. The pair peered over at Iwaizumi who looked like he just ate a bug. Iwaizumi frowned, but he moved to sit next to Oikawa, hoping he could pick up on his energy or scent because it was obvious that something was wrong.

Hanamaki and Mattsun sat on the other side of Oikawa and opened their lunches, the remained quiet, hoping to overhear any conversations that may or may not happen between their friends.

Oikawa took a few bites of his lunch before his stomach lurched and he suddenly felt very nauseated. He cupped his hand over his mouth and took a few deep breaths.

“You doing okay, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Your baby is making it hard to eat.”

As the words sunk in, Hanamaki and Mattsun burst out laughing, “No way! Iwaizumi you’re going to be a dad?”

“A-am I?” Iwaizumi stammered, “Is this for real? Tooru, are you pregnant?”

“I am.”  
\------------------------  
How could he have been so stupid?

Oikawa sat at a train station bench with his head in his hands, his mind running back over and over – thinking of how the hell he could have kept the baby a secret. Yeah, his mom knew, she was the first one to know and she was supportive and happy. However, his father on the other hand was not pleased.

Oikawa and his mom were working together, thinking of ways they could tell his father but instead he had found a sonogram photo. How could he have been so stupid to have left one of those sitting around? His father was so pissed, and so disappointed he practically disowned Oikawa and now the pregnant teen was homeless.

Call Iwaizumi before night fall. The thought practically screamed at him. He wanted to call him. He desperately did, but there was no way, what could Iwaizumi even do about this situation? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Iwaizumi lived with his mother, and there was no way they’d let him stay with them. All these frantic thoughts swirled around in his head, and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey.”

Oikawa peeked up from his hands and gasped when he immediately recognized the young man standing only a few feet away from him. It was Iwaizumi, his mouth was pulled tight in a frown, “Hanamaki said he saw you here, and you looked like you were crying.”

“Hanamaki was…” Oikawa sat up and looked around.

“Yeah, he was walking through here, getting on a train to visit his grandmother, but that’s not important.” Iwaizumi bent downward and examined Oikawa’s eyes, they were red and puffy, “And it sounds like he was right.”

Oikawa bit down on his bottom lip, trying his best to keep himself from crying again. For as long as he could remember, Iwaizumi was always able to bring out his vulnerability and sometimes he hated it. Sometimes he wanted to keep secrets only to himself, he didn’t want Iwaizumi to worry about him.

Iwaizumi sighed, he draped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and sat down next to him, “Okay, what did you do now?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Oikawa snapped, “Nothin –,” an aching pain shot up from his side, he winced and wrapped his arms around his stomach, “Ow…N-nothing’s wrong, I’m fine…”

Iwaizumi was silent, instead he carefully observed his omega’s body language, and he could immediately tell something was wrong. Even though they weren’t bonded, Iwaizumi knew every slight twitch of Oikawa’s body language and it’s meaning.

“What’s wrong with the baby?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m…” Oikawa took in a deep breath, trying to focus on what to say, “I don’t know, just a really bad cramp I think – ah, fuck.” Oikawa’s body shuttered, he flashed his eyes toward Iwaizumi and began bawling.

There was just so much whirling around in Oikawa’s head that he could not keep the tears back. He was cramping, horribly, meaning there’s probably something wrong with the baby. He has no home now. He’s fucking pregnant so no volleyball. He has so many tests to worry about and then university entrance exams and how could he possibly focus on university studies with a young pup to look after?

Oikawa winced.

Where the hell was this pain coming from? Why was it happening and now of all times. It was just making him more anxious, because what if there was something wrong? Yeah, having a baby was inconvenient right now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want the tiny pup.

Iwaizumi calmly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, the words, ‘for shittykawa moments,’ were written on it in perminate black marker. He gently began to pat the tears off Oikawa’s cheeks, and he softly said, “I’m taking you the hospital.”

“No, no I don’t need….” Oikawa hissed, holding the side of his stomach, he was wearing a loose sweater so it wasn’t obvious that he was pregnant but he did have a cute little pregnant belly.

“We’re going, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or the pup.” Iwaizumi decided.

-0-0-0-

Oikawa was quiet the entire time they were waiting in the hospital, he’d squeeze Iwaizumi’s hand every time he’d experience some pain. And Iwaizumi never let go of his hand, even as the young omega sat laid down to be examined, Iwaizumi refused to let go.

Iwaizumi never let go, even when they were kids, he was always slightly possessive of Oikawa. He was always there for every one of Oikawa’s physical and emotional breakdowns, and would never leave him until he was sure everything was okay. He loved Oikawa since they were kids, and would do anything for him.

After they had been called into a room, the nurse began to examine Oikawa. However, she soon had to leave the room because she had left Oikawa’s folder at the front desk. Oikawa’s shirt was pulled up, he settled his hand on his rounded belly, and broke the silence saying, “My stomach is so big, I’m never going to get used to seeing it so big.”

“You do know you’re barely even five months along?” Iwaizumi said with a laugh.

Oikawa rolled eyes, “I know, I know and I already look like a whale.”

“You’re beautiful though.”

“So, you’re saying I do look like a whale?”

“Yes, but a beautiful one.”

Oikawa blushed, feeling the baby fluttering against his insides he stroked his belly, “He’s moving around, maybe there isn’t anything wrong.”

“I hope not.”

“Iwa-chan….” Oikawa muttered his alpha’s name with a breathy sigh, “Um, my father found out about the baby and he kicked me out.”

“Then just live with me.” Iwaizumi immediately answered, “Is that what was bothering you?”

“Yeah.”

“You can be so dumb sometimes, you know I won’t ever turn you away…”

The nurse stepped back in, interrupting their conversation and resumed her evaluation on Oikawa, asking him questions as she examined the baby on the sonogram screen. She then reviewed Oikawa’s vitals and came to the conclusion, “Everything looks good, but try to keep your stress levels under control. Those cramps are like, warning signs. If you don’t keep your stress levels down, you could go into premature labor.”

“I’ll make sure that he does.” Iwaizumi decided, with a glance in Oikawa’s direction, “You got that?”

Iwaizumi was a man of his word and he did what he could to keep Oikawa’s stress levels under control as soon as he stepped foot in his new home. Iwaizumi’s mother was more than welcoming toward Oikawa and the following day after school she took Oikawa shopping for some new clothes and even a few baby items.

Iwaizumi arrived home from practice late in the evening while Oikawa and his mom were making dinner. Oikawa turned to look at him as he was cutting up some vegetables and smiled. Iwaizumi smiled back, he could smell the tranquility in Oikawa’s scent as he neared him. Iwaizumi embraced Oikawa from behind and kissed him on the side of the neck.

Oikawa laughed, and complained, “Did you just get back from practice – oh my god, Iwa you stink!”

Iwaizumi’s mother slapped him on the back of the shoulder, “Tooru’s right, you smell gross, go take a bath.”

Iwaizumi pecked a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek before making his way into the bathroom to wash off. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe this was his life now, Oikawa was living with him and his mom and everything in the universe just seemed so much more brighter because of this. Oikawa made everything seem more brighter.

After dinner, Oikawa stepped into their bedroom, holding something behind his back, “I bought something for you today Iwa-chan.”

The omega looked beautiful, with his belly peeking out from under his shirt and a truly happy smile on his face. Before Iwaizumi could respond to Oikawa’s announcement, Oikawa tossed a small Godzilla plush onto his lap.

“It’s to say thank you for taking me in.”

Iwaizumi lifted the little stuffed toy from his lap and held it in his hands as Oikawa sat next to him on the bed.

“You know, I saw this the other day.” Iwaizumi said, “And I almost bought it, but not for myself.” he leaned closer toward Oikawa’s belly and started speaking to it, “When you come out here, you can play with this all you want.”

Oikawa ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair and complemented, “You’re going to be an amazing father.”  
\---------------------

Graduation was only a few days ago, and so Oikawa and Iwa were enjoying their time as high school graduates.

“It’s a shame it’s raining.” Oikawa sighed, he was sitting on the couch with Iwaizumi, the pair of them were watching a movie together, “I really wanted to go out, who knows how much time we have left before our little pup is born.”

“It’s fine, I wouldn’t want you giving birth in public place anyway.”

“I wouldn’t have –,”

“Bull shit, you’ve been having contractions since last night.”

Oikawa frowned, “Okay fine, but — oh shit…” a harsh ripple of pain moved through him and he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hand back, and whispered, “Don’t hold your breath.”

Oikawa nodded, and about thirty seconds later did the pain subside, he looked up at Iwaizumi and admitted, “That was a bad one.”

Iwaizumi looked down at the time on his phone and made the realization, “Hey, you know that was only five minutes from your last one.”

Oikawa smiled, and settled a hand on his belly, “Looks like we’ll be seeing you soon then.” another pain quickly wracked through the omega, he gasped and pressed a hand to the side of his belly, “Ahhh….oh my god, we – we need to go now!”

Iwaizumi stood up, he glanced at the outside through the window and observed the pelting rain and hazardous wind.

“I’m not driving you in that.”

“Iwa –”

Before Oikawa could continue his protest, Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance. The operator on the other end said she’d send someone immediately but to expect some delays due to the storm. She advised to keep Oikawa calm and comfortable until help arrived, but line dropped mid sentence.

Iwaizumi swore once he realized all of his services had been cut off.

“What happened?” Oikawa breathed.

“I lost service, but they’re sending someone, everything should be fine.”

Oikawa nodded, and asked, “Do you think you can help me up and walk me to the bathtub?”

“The bathtub?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to make a mess on anything.”

“How considerate, I was expecting you to be more cranky during labor.” Iwazumi pulled Oikawa up.

“I don’t want to ruin any of your mom’s furniture, labor can get messy.”

“Let’s hope the ambulance arrives before anything too messy happens.”

Iwaizumi walked Oikawa into bathroom and helped him into the tub, he then grabbed some towels to keep his omega warm and comfortable.

Oikawa moaned, as another contraction ripped through him.

“I guess it’s good that we didn’t go out after all.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fucking me is what led to you being in this situation.”

Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi, “Well then, don’t expect being fucked anytime soon.”

Iwaizumi let out a little laugh and kissed Oikawa on the back of the hand, and in that second another heavy contraction hit Oikawa. This time it was painful enough to make him scream.

“Where is the ambulance?”

“They’ll be here soon.”

“It hurts! It hurts —ahhh Iwa-chan make it stop!”

“I know, I know…help’s coming.”

Oikawa’s entire body shook from the agony of childbirth, he grabbed onto Iwaizumi as his body trembled.

“Its okay, its okay…” Iwazumi urged, “I promise it’s going to be okay. “

Oikawa moaned again, this time feeling a strange pressure building up from his lower abdomen, he screamed again, tightly squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwazumi was scared, he had never been more scared about anything before. He hated seeing Oikawa writhing and screaming and there was nothing he could do to alleviate his omega’s pain.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the hand once again, and apologized, “I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry?” Oikawa repeated, “What do you mean?”

“I wish there was something I could do.”

Oikawa started to say something, but he quickly became overwhelmed by the agony his little pup was causing him. He dug his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hand and screamed again, saying how much it hurt and cursing. When the contraction passed, he looked over at Iwaizumi and realized the alpha was beginning to cry.

“Hajime…”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay.”

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Nothing bad is —.” Oikawa gasped as a rush of water soaked his pants and the towels underneath his legs.

There was a knock at the door, the person on the other side shouted that they were the paramedics. Iwaizumi used his arm to wipe away stray tears and he quickly went to the door. Two paramedics stepped into the house and Iwaizumi led them to the bathroom. Oikawa was trembling from another contraction and Iwaizumi rushed to his side.

One of the paramedics stepped into the bathtub with Oikawa and began cutting away at his sweatpants, he asked, “How far apart are your contractions?”

“I– I don’t know, um, thirty seconds?”

The paramedic took one look in between Oikawa’s legs and said, “Sounds about right, we’re going to have you start pushing soon.”

Oikawa nervously glanced at Iwaizumi, who had started crying again. Oikawa wasn’t prepared to see Iwaizumi so emotional, he wasn’t prepared to give birth in a bathtub either. He hoped for a quick easy birth in hospital while on some wonderful pain medication. Oikawa wanted to comfort Iwaizumi, but he was unsure and scared and wanted all the pain to stop.

“Hajime if you don’t stop crying…” Oikawa began to threaten but was cut off by another contraction and he screamed.

“Push, I need you to push now!”

Oikawa shifted his attention and he grunted as the pain peaked and then subsided, he took in a deep breath but only seconds later the pain smashed into him again. He didn’t need to be told to push, he knew what he needed to do.

“I love you so much, Tooru.”

“You fucking better!” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi, but as he turned to look at him he realized his vision was beginning to blur.

“What’s your blood type?” the paramedic asked, “You’re hemorrhaging a lot you’re going to need –,”

Oikawa screamed again, but this time as his pushed the edges of his vision began to grow black and he felt out of breath. Iwaizumi answered for the paramedic and his partner went out into the van to get some blood and oxygen. Oikawa’s whole body was trembling, he was pale and his breathing was labored. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s hand as the omega began pushing again, he looked over toward Oikawa’s legs and felt ill at the sight of all the blood.

The paramedic returned and hooked up some blood to Oikawa and provided him with an oxygen mask. Oikawa was urged to push again, but it was hard and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Iwaizumi was whispering encouraging words to him, but what they were he had no idea because it sounded like everything around him was underwater.

Oikawa pushed again, the last thing he remembered was the feeling something passing through him before he lost consciousness. He was still alive though, Iwaizumi could see his chest moving which meant that he was breathing but that didn’t stop him from being concerned. He then turned his attention to the baby in the paramedic’s arms, the baby wasn’t crying.

Panic rushed through Iwaizumi, the word ‘no’ flashed through his mind over and over for what felt like forever. In reality it was only a few seconds before the bathroom was filled with meowing cries of a newborn.

Iwaizumi was asked to hold the pup while the two paramedics moved Oikawa from the tub to the gurney. The baby squirmed and cried in Iwaizumi’s arms, and Iwaizumi was crying too both from the joy of finally holding his son and from being worried about Oikawa.

“Is – is he going to be okay?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He will once we get control of his bleeding.” one of the paramedics answered as they entered into the van.

Iwaizumi was unsure about what that meant, did he mean they were having problems with controlling the bleeding or did it mean he wasn’t okay right now but he will be? Iwaizumi sighed and stared down at his little pup who had stopped crying. The baby had Oikawa’s big brown eyes, and Iwaizumi smiled at him.

Once they were at the hospital, Iwaizumi stayed with Oikawa as they worked on him. The nurses took the pup into another room to clean him up and run tests. Oikawa had lost quite a bit of blood and it wasn’t until hours later that he was able to regain consciousness.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Iwaizumi sitting on a chair, holding the baby in his arms and feeding him from a bottle.

“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa called out, weakly.

Iwaizumi looked up and smiled brightly, “Hey.”

“I – I had a baby, right?”

“Yeah, and he’s right here.” Iwaizumi stood up and sat down on Oikawa’s bed, “He’s been asking for you, when is dad going to wake up?”

Oikawa laughed, and asked, “Do you think I can hold him?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi moved the pup into Oikawa’s arms and beamed at the sight of his beloved omega holding his pup for the first time.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” Oikawa teased.

“Shut up, I was scared.” Iwaizumi defended himself, “Didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“As long as you’re with me, I don’t think anything bad can ever happen to me.”


End file.
